Retribution
by Mireyeh
Summary: Sequel to my story Secrets. Kahlan, Richard, Zedd and Cara attempt to defeat Jagang
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel for my story **_**Secrets **_**which is the sequel of my story **_**Duty.**_** Sorry if it get's confusing. If you read them in order, you'll understand lol. At least I hope you will. Enjoy!**

**Retribution**

The world around him seemed dismal and bleak; the grey weather outside didn't do much to uplift his already callous mood. The wet mud stuck to his boots and the cry of injured men in the encampment beyond greatly discouraged any hopes he had. Yet they had to win... it was in the prophecies. He'd read about it in the Keep with Zedd. With the power of two armies as one, they would defeat Jagang. They had two armies now – with Kahlan's help and with their marriage, they had the Midlands and because of who he is, they had D'Hara. With the D'Haran men being under Darken Rahl for so long, they were used to being pushed and fought with their lives, without second guessing themselves. The Midland army was less severe and obviously less experienced in terms of battle, but it would be enough...it should be enough.

They needed to defeat Jagang. After all the damage and pain that he had caused with kidnapping Kahlan, brainwashing her and raping her, he could barely think straight at times with all the rage flowing through him. He had troubles at times separating the personal reasons from the actual reason they were at war with Jagang and his men. Jagang was a tyrant, an evil bastard who seemingly did not believe in mercy. He fought with as much callousness as he taught. He was bad and he needed to be stopped. Richard sighed; it was always someone, if not Darken Rahl, than someone else.

He ran his fingers through his wet hair and began wishing he wasn't the leader of these men. They all turned to him, looked to him for orders, for advice. Richard had never led men to war before and had no idea how or what to say to these men – especially when the odds seemed so bleak. He knew that currently, with all the injured men and the endless battles that they were continuously losing, that they needed some sort of encouragement. He was thankful for Kahlan and Zedd. They were both trained in battle tactics and were more than capable of leading these men...more capable than he.

He grasped on to the hilt of his sword and prepared to make his way down to Kahlan and his tent. He needed to be away for a moment. They'd just come back from an ambush and had lost more men than they had killed...he needed some time...time to just relax and think over his battle plans.

He walked over through the light rain, his boots squishing against the mud earth below. Their tent was heavily guarded and they rarely had any privacy. The only privacy he ever got was inside the tent. He nodded to the guards and lifted the flap to his room of serenity – his small ounce of peace in the warzone they were currently in. He tied it shut behind him and took a seat by his make-shift desk. He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on the table. He cursed under his breath when he heard the flap open...all he needed was some time alone.

He felt a big hand on his back and knew immediately who it was. "Patience, my boy. We will defeat him," Zedd tried comforting his grandson. Richard sighed and let his hands fall on his desk, amongst the papers and maps.

"Will we, Zedd?" he questioned. He turned and gave Zedd a long look, "Maybe we read the prophecies wrong. Maybe we won't defeat Jagang," he stated. Zedd stepped back slightly, allowing Richard to stand to his full height.

"No. We will defeat him....just maybe not in the way we originally thought," Zedd offered some glimmer of hope.

Richard threw his hands up in frustration, "If not in battle, than what way? I'm not trained in this stuff like you and Kahlan...I have no idea what to do, Zedd. I feel so ill-equipped... I don't know if I'm the one to be doing this," he nudged his pack which lay on the ground with his foot as he looked down, defeated.

Zedd sighed and put a hand to Richard's shoulder, "Perhaps that is the way to defeat him...Jagang knows battle tactics and will be – has been – prepared for every attack we've given...Attacks that were planned and orchestrated by Kahlan and I. Our training can sometimes be a detriment instead of a benefit," Zedd's brown eyes bore into Richards, "look inside yourself, boy. Perhaps we need a tactic that he won't expect...a tactic only someone without training can think of. Take some time, Richard. We will defeat Jagang. And you will be the one to do it." He gave Richard one last reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading out, leaving the younger man to think.

Richard never thought of it that way before. Maybe they did just need a less calculated manoeuvre. He did have ideas, but relied so heavily on Kahlan and Zedd's experience that he was always less inclined to share his opinion in fear of looking foolish. Perhaps that was his mistake all along. Maybe he needed to take a chance...Maybe his way would work. He was thankful for Zedd. He felt more renewed now with rekindled hope. Maybe the prophecies were right and they just needed the right tools. Now more than ever, he felt ready.

* * *

"Are you positive?" Kahlan asked from across the table, giving him an incredulous look, either in disbelief or in fear, Richard didn't know. He nodded towards his wife and turned back towards the generals.

"We'll have four battalions. Each will be in triangle formation. The strongest foot soldiers will be placed up front with the weakest men at the back. The triangle of men will force their way into the encampment. We'll push our way through Jagang's petty foot soldiers first and foremost. Our good men will be up front so they'll be able to push us farther into the camp. As we get closer, more and more of our men will join the battle, killing those we missed or skipped. The point of the triangle – our strongest men, will push through, past Jagang's personal guards. With Kahlan's description of the camp, we'll be able to find Jagang. Once he his dead, the majority of his men will be released from his brainwashing...well, I'm hoping anyways." Richard explained. The men around the table, each with years of experience like Kahlan and Zedd stared at him, nervousness in their eyes, either afraid to question him, or not knowing what to say to such a plan.

"And you think this tactic, this _triangle_ of sorts as you call it, will work?" one of the generals spoke up, obviously a little less convinced with Richard's idea of an attack. Richard gave him a look, also still trying to convince himself that this would work. He barely believed in his own idea, but had to convince the others that he was confident in his plot. He needed them to believe in him. Something told him that this was the only way. He didn't know what, but he had to trust in his instincts.

"I do," he licked his lips and glanced over at his wife. She nodded in encouragement and smiled slightly at him, hoping to boost his spirits. She knew the heartache Richard had been feeling over the past few months what with the continuous lack of victory. She had spent countless nights awake with him, encouraging him, comforting him when Jagang had killed more of their men than they his. She knew how hard this was for him and felt for him. She was used to this, seeing all the death and destruction. This was all new to Richard. It must have been so difficult for him. She put a reassuring hand on his forearm and glanced out to the generals.

"Richard's idea may just work, General. We should trust in him...trust in Lord Rahl," Cara added from the other side of the room. She was standing, leaning against the far wall of the tent, arms crossed underneath her leather-clad breasts. The General huffed in response and looked down at the table, still clearly not impressed with this idea.

"All right," he spoke and turned to his generals, "prepare the men. We'll head out at once," he turned back to Richard, clapped a fist to his chest and walked out of the tent. Once the tent had cleared, Richard placed his head in his hands again, and ran his fingers through his brown hair. Zedd coughed and stood up from his comfortable chair.

"Well, better go get ready myself. It always takes me some time to prepare for battle at my age," he turned to Cara and nudged her out of the tent with him, "Come on...let's make sure the generals are retaining the information to the men correctly. Wouldn't want their own opinions interfering with the purpose. These men need to be encouraged. I fear the General's own thoughts may interefere with that." He said quietly to her. Cara nodded and followed him out the tent.

Kahlan stood behind Richard and placed her delicate fingers on his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. "Richard, we will win this fight," she whispered, though not thoroughly convinced herself. He didn't say anything as he stared at the table in front of him. He could hear the men rustling about outside in the mud, running about, preparing the horses and weapons. He knew she was just trying to ease his own fears. He could see in her eyes her own doubt. He felt it, too. He was thankful for her continuous support, even if she wasn't always sure about it. He grabbed one of her hands and gave it a quick squeeze. She leaned down, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave his cheek a kiss. She lingered there for a time, resting her soft cheek against his. His warmth comforted him.

"We better get ready," he whispered, staring off into the darkness of the tent. Kahlan nodded and stood up, not really wanting to push away from his touch but understanding the meaning. Soon, they would be at war.

* * *

Her long raven hair dripped with rain and blood as she pushed through the throng of men, screaming out in rage, swinging their battle axes. Kahlan ducked as an arrow swiftly passed over her head. She spun around and jabbed the man's heart with her raised dagger. She panted with the effort of the battle and pushed onward with her battalion of men. She was leading one, Zedd was leading another and Richard led one as well. To the south, Cara and the General led the biggest battalion. They were gaining entry, Kahlan knew. She was impressed at how this plan of Richard's was actually working. She had been skeptical of his plan but after speaking with Zedd, she understood that maybe this was the break they needed. She could see now that Richard's instinct had been right.

She swung her leg up and caught a man in his rib cage as he rounded in on one of their men. With a grunt, he fell to the ground, giving her ample time to swing her right arm down and slit his throat open. She moved with efficiency and had little time to waste.

She hadn't yet used her power. She wanted to avoid it for now. She needed her stamina – when she reached Jagang, that's when she would use it. Her blood coiled at the thought of him. He deserved everything he was going to get and more. How he had managed to brainwash her to the point where she had been at was unbeknownst to her. All she knew was that he needed to die; if not just for what he had done to her, but for all the death and pain he caused others. He was a ruthless tyrant and needed to be stopped. They would accomplish this.

She stopped in her tracks as she realized they had taken control of the east sector of the encampment. She turned her head towards her men and held her daggers up, "Keep pushing!" she cried out amongst the sea of men behind her. She jumped over the dead bodies and was only acutely aware of the blood soaked ground as she made her way through. They were getting close...so very close. They would be at Jagang's tent first. She knew what she had to do.

With effort, she ran into the second throng of men that screamed in rage at seeing their fellow comrades dead in a river of blood. She cried out and began slicing, cutting, punching. She felt a knife slice her arm and winced as she felt it hit bone. She cut through the man's main arteries and he went down with a gurgle of blood seeping from his shocked lips. She ran quickly to a clearing and ripped off part of her shirt, wrapping it around the wound as quickly as possible. It wasn't safe to stop to do such things but she had no choice. She needed her arm.

When satisfied the make-shift bandage would hold, she turned to take off again. She raised her hands in a defensive stance as she prepared to run into the battlefield when something caught her cut arm. She cried out in pain as the hand squeezed the wound, causing blood to drip from the bandage she had just placed on it. Her blue eyes turned to face the culprit. Black eyes stared down at her. Kahlan screamed in rage and urgently sought the refuge of her powers. She hesitated and it was a mistake. Within seconds, she felt the cool steel of the Rada'Han clamp around her neck. She growled at the memory of its magic as it coursed through her veins. Jagang lifted two fingers and suddenly men were surrounding her, holding her arms back. She cried out in rage and managed to injure some, but they over-powered her before she could do anymore damage. Jagang grinned down at her and ran a hand down her soft cheek.

"Seems we have some catching up to do,"

* * *

Richard sliced his sword through the air atop the horse he was riding, leading his men into the west side of the encampment. He could hear the battle cries of his men behind him as he pushed way through. With his sword alone, he was able to slice through any man that dared to even get remotely close to him. With the rage inside him and the sword's rage, Richard was unstoppable.

The heat from the exertion as well from the fires burning beyond warmed him and no doubt the other men. The air was freezing and the rain didn't help much either so the warmth was welcoming. He drove his horse harder, pushing through the bulk of their enemy, his sword, glowing from the anger, sliced off heads, punctured hearts and cut off limbs. There was nothing he couldn't do. He felt it, allowed the anger to submerge him. He gave in to the fury, screaming in anger as men tried hurdling their way before him. He felt as though he were fighting children, they were so easy to take down.

He made his way to the centre of the encampment, where Jagang's tent was. He could see Kahlan's battalion had also made it as well as Zedd's and he could hear Cara and the General coming from the south. He couldn't believe his plan had worked. He dismounted his horse and quickly took care of the men standing nearby. There were some who were begging for mercy, but Richard wouldn't have any of it. Had these men given any of their enemies' mercy? He doubted it. He plunged his sword into another as the battle raged on behind him. He caught glimpse of Zedd and ran over to him.

"Have you seen Kahlan?" he panted, his sword covered in blood. Zedd, who was surprisingly clean considering it was a bloodbath out there, shook his head. Richard took off and ran into Jagang's tent. "Cover me," he called to his men from behind.

* * *

"My dear," Jagang put a finger under Kahlan's chin and forced her to look up at him. As soon as she did, she spat at him. Jagang growled in anger and backhanded her hard across the face, sending her to the hard floor beneath, "stupid bitch," he kicked her ribs. "You could have been my queen, Kahlan. I could have made you a very wealthy, very happy woman," he yanked her up by her hair. "You chose the wrong path. Now you will have to pay for it. It's unfortunate. I must admit you were a good lay," he looked her up and down lasciviously. His other big hand roamed down the side of her face to her breast which he squeezed until Kahlan whimpered in pain. He grinned at her torture.

"You're just scared," she said, blood dripping from her cut lip, "you know we've captured your encampment. You have nowhere to flee. Richard has beaten you and now you don't know what to do," she scowled at him, "pathetic little coward," she took note of the guards surrounding her. There were four behind her and two at Jagang's side. Six of them. Dear spirits, how was she going to get out of this?

"You think this is my only encampment?" he laughed at her, "Dear Kahlan, are you really that stupid to think I have this encampment alone? Just because you've managed to kill a few of my men, doesn't make any difference to me; I've got thousands of followers. You have no idea what sort of war you've started," he let her go and walked over to his desk. Kahlan slumped to her knees, unable to stand from the brutal beating she received just moments before. "With one thought, I'll have thousands of men here in days, fully prepared to do my bidding."

"They'll be released from your hold on their minds once we kill you. You'll have no followers," Kahlan snarled. Jagang looked up at her and smiled evily.

"Ah but you're mistaken," he walked over to her again and ordered his men to stand her up. They lifted her under her arms with ease till she was facing Jagang, "do you honestly believe Richard would kill me if he knew I had you as collateral? I hardly think he'll be able to do anything knowing his little wife," he ran a hand down her silken hair again, "is at the mercy of my hand." He gripped her throat with his hand, squeezing her windpipes closed.

As she gasped for air at his brutal grip on her throat, Kahlan felt one of the guards that was holding her up go limp and fall dead to the floor. The other went swiftly as well and she was left standing at the mercy of Jagang's hand on her neck. Jagang growled and pressed harder. Kahlan, her hands still tied behind her could see her vision burring as she was beginning to lose consciousness. She briefly looked down to see two arrowheads sticking out from both of the guards' back.

Jagang looked past Kahlan's head and smiled, "Richard...we were just talking about you," he squeezed harder, Kahlan wrenched her body, trying to free herself from his death grip. This was all happening so quickly. She focused on Jagang and her anger towards him. That was the only thing keeping her awake and alive at that moment.

"Let her go," Richard growled, his sword raised, his body crouched in a battle position. His men behind him had already killed the other four guards and Jagang was left standing alone. Jagang smiled over at him.

"Considering you've killed all my men, Kahlan seems to be my only leverage right now. I think I'll keep my hold on her. Move out of my way, or else I snap her neck," he threatened. Kahlan's feet were now dangling off the floor as he held her up by her neck in demonstration, "you want to sacrifice your wife, your love for this?" he questioned. Richard growled, the anger seeping through him like hot electricity. He felt sweat beading his brow as he tried to remain calm for Kahlan. Jagang's black eyes stared into Richard's, "that's what I thought. Now move," Jagang hissed, his anger now boiling as well. Richard couldn't think. How was he going to get her out of here? He couldn't believe this was happening. He could see Kahlan was mere moments from passing out and wasn't sure if she'd ever wake up. He needed her out of his grasp...and now. Before he could think of anything Kahlan acted; with a mighty grunt, with all the fight she had left in her, Kahlan brought her knee up to his groin. Jagang dropped her without thinking to tend to his wounded manhood. Kahlan gasped in air as she writhed on the ground, trying her best to get away from him. Richard took the opportunity he had; he bolted for the mass of a man, holding his sword in the air with all his anger, frustration and fear compiled in one. His memories of Kahlan and what Jagang had done to her seared through his mind like the rage of a flowing river. Her cries, her cuts, her bruises - Richard remembered everything Jagang had done to damage his confessor; he brought forth the anger from it. The sword burned his hands as he prepared for the blow that would end this tyrant's rule.

Jagang looked up, his black eyes widening in shock at what had just happened. Richard cried out in rage brought his sword down, slicing Jagang's head clear off his body. Blood and fragments of bone jutted forth from the corpse spraying over the room. His head rolled towards Kahlan who kicked it away in disgust.

It was over. Richard stood panting, still in the same position, his sword and he completely covered in blood. He looked down at the body lying beneath him and stood slowly to his full height. He let out a deep breath as he heard Zedd and Cara run into the room, trying to calm the anger still within him. Zedd immediately went to Kahlan to cut her arms free and take the Rada'Han from her neck. She smiled in appreciation and with his help, was able to stand. Richard sheathed his sword, pushing back the anger with it. He walked over to his wife and cupped a blood-soaked hand to her dirty face. She smiled at him. He looked down at her neck to see Jagang's hand mark there; with gentle fingers, he touched the red mark and gave her a look that said everything. She shut her eyes in relief and collapsed into his arms. Both of them, soaked in blood, held each other, not daring to let each other go. He had almost lost her. Again. He was never going to let her go – ever.

Zedd and Cara quickly gave orders to the general to gather the men. Any of Jagang's soldiers would be released from his hold now and they were to gather them and they would be questioned. The general nodded and headed out. Zedd put an arm around his grandson and granddaughter.

"Victory is ours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Understanding**

The alabaster stone carving was smooth and cool in his withered hand. His veins protruded from his once young skin, the tendons portraying the years of hard battles and discipline from countless hours of practicing his wizardry. His whole life had been dedicated to protecting others, be it the Confessors or his grandson the Seeker, Master of D'Hara and now husband to the Mother Confessor. And here he was, sitting inside the Keep, reading ancient prophecies once again protecting those who have no idea they are even in need of protection. This would never cease to end. He was a Wizard of the First Order…nothing ever came easy.

His clouded eyes glanced over the dark room, lit only by the soft hue of candles dancing from the slight movements of guards outside the Keep's entrance. His weary bones ached and he wished for nothing more but a hot bath and warm meal. He knew none of this was a possibility, what with Richard insisting on reading the prophecies day in and day out since they arrived back in Aydindril after defeating Jagang. He had a purpose and that was to put an end to Shota's life – revenge for the life of their unborn child that she had taken.

Zedd grimaced in the thought of his long-lost great-grandson that hadn't even had a chance at life before he was taken away. He remembered the terrible day, watching his granddaughter sobbing inconsolably for weeks afterwards with Richard powerless to stop it. She was completely devastated, as were the rest of them. Her pain had changed now and her focus turned to vengeance…there was nothing worse than a woman bent on revenge for her dead child.

Zedd sighed involuntarily…he had to convince them not to kill her. As much as he hated Shota for what she had done, as much as he wished to send her to underworld himself, he knew it was foolhardy. The woman had made the painful decision he knew none of them would be capable of making had that child been born. The realities of what that child could have become were dangerous enough. He knew neither he, Richard or Kahlan would have been able to make the decision to kill the child, though it would have been necessary to do so. Shota had actually saved them the heartache of making such a decision…trying to convince Kahlan and Richard otherwise would be quite the feat.

Richard was standing just across the room from him, leaning against the cool stone that made the Keep. His eyes were eagerly searching through throngs of books and prophecies, expanding his knowledge on Shota, seeing if there was anything he could get about her or their unborn child that would help him in his next quest of destroying her.

Zedd could see the worry lines in his brow, knowing as Richard read on, he would see what their son would have been like…see the destruction their union would have caused. They had been in here for weeks and Zedd could see realization slowly starting to hit him over the last couple of days. It would only take a little more time before he understood just why Shota had done what she had…Zedd feared that moment was coming up sooner than he had anticipated.

Richard's face contorted in anger and he slammed the book shut, chucking it on the table beside him. Wearily, he propped himself up against the desk and lowered his head, not wanting to believe what he was reading. Zedd stared at him for some time, allowing his grandson to grasp the truth and reasoning behind Shota's actions.

He looked older now, and Zedd knew how much he had matured in the past few years; Richard definitely wasn't the same woods guide he had been back in Hartland. With the number of men he had killed, the countless times his and Kahlan's life had been in danger, the man looked older than his tender age of twenty-six. Zedd felt cruel for having to put his own flesh and blood through so much, and felt absolutely terrible for what he would have to put him through in the near future.

"I don't believe this," Richard whispered at last, his long brown hair shielding his eyes as he bent forward. His voice was strained and Zedd knew the terrible truth was inundating the younger man at last. Zedd sighed, stood upright and came around to face him. He put a comforting hand on Richard's broad shoulder, hoping to give him any ounce of comfort he could, knowing this would be the hardest battle Richard would ever have to face. Richard pulled away from his touch and turned his glare on his grandfather, "and you? You believe this?" he pointed angrily toward the book, his brown eyes flaring with the rage within him. Zedd shrank back slightly, choosing his words carefully, knowing at any moment Richard would burst and all emotions of his lost son would bubble forth and Zedd wasn't entirely sure he could stop him.

"Richard," he started, his voice soft, hoping beyond hope that Richard would hear his heart through his words. "Please, my boy, sit," he pointed toward the wooden chair beside him. Richard's expression was full of malice as he let out an angry breath, plopping himself down on the hard chair beside him, waiting for his grandfather's next few words.

Zedd paced slightly, trying to think of how he could approach this. To say it was a tender topic was an understatement. His bony fingers scratched at his smooth chin as he grappled with the thoughts coursing through his intelligent mind.

"Zedd," Richard's voice came at him in warning, letting him know his patience was wearing thin. Zedd turned his hazel gaze once more to the angered man in front of him, taking note of Richard's hand that lay near his sword, ready at a whim to grasp. He met his grandson's stare unafraid.

Zedd finally gained the courage, "Richard – you remember, before you killed Darken Rahl, how you were sent forward in time? How Kahlan was forced to marry Rahl," Richard's eyes narrowed, Zedd went on, "how they had created a child together…a male confessor child," Zedd looked to Richard to see if he was following. Richard spoke up before Zedd could go on, seemingly knowing what Zedd was going to say next.

"He was Darken Rahl's son, not mine. There's a difference," he spoke up, poking holes in Zedd's explanation. Zedd shook his head.

"No, Richard, there is no difference," he spoke softly, his gaze resting on the book Richard had thrown on the table- the book of prophecies that spoke of the horror their son would cause. Richard's scowl narrowed even more, directing it straight towards his kin. "Even with Kahlan as his mother, the most tender, loving mother I could think of, he still turned out to be a wicked tyrant, Richard. Even with you as the father…there would be no difference. Can't you see? Male Confessors cannot be tempered…there are no exceptions. Not even for you and Kahlan," he stated, his eyes full of sorrow for his grandchildren. Without pause, Richard stood in anger, rushing over to the older man, taking his robes in his fists.

"No, I refuse to believe that our son would turn like this and you…how could you believe this of your own great-grandson, Zedd?" he was furious. With a shove, he let Zedd go and turned away, his hand running through his brown hair. Zedd could see Richard wasn't fighting a battle with him; rather he was fighting a battle within himself. Richard knew Zedd spoke the truth, knew that what the prophecies stated was the reality. He just didn't want to believe it and was trying to convince himself otherwise.

Zedd had known Richard for years and knew that he was ruled by reason above everything else. He knew his grandson would see the truth in such things, painful as it would be. He also knew how infuriated Richard would be at knowing that the death of his son was necessary. Richard hadn't understood the full magnitude of male confessors when Dennee had had a son; he didn't realize the enormity of what evils that child could have brought about. It wasn't until he saw with his own eyes what Kahlan and Darken Rahl's son Nicholas had done that he truly believed them. Nicholas had brought such terrible pain and heartache, death and destruction that was unimaginable. Carrying the weight of that burden, knowing that it would be their son that would cause this again had he lived was a terrifying truth to face. But he knew Richard was seeing it; understanding it.

"I wish it weren't so, my boy," Zedd spoke once more, feeling the weight of his burden as Wizard of the First Order on his shoulders once again. If there was anyone to convince Richard, it was he.

Richard kicked the chair he was sitting on before, sending it spiraling to the ground. He grasped his head in anguish, fighting the inner battle of what was morally right in doing yet at the same time not. His emotions for his son were overwhelming him and he hated the idea that he actually was starting to believe his son could ever be evil and that his death was necessary. He hated himself for believing that what Shota did was for the betterment of them all.

"I can't believe this, Zedd, I can't," he slumped his head down in defeat, tears running freely down his masculine cheeks as he gave in to the enormity of the situation. "How can I think these things of my son? My dead son?" he cried, his hands in fists. Zedd licked his lips and walked over to the broken man that stood in front of him. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to offer any form of support as words would not be enough.

"Richard…not only are you sparing the world of the torment that he could have _possibly_ brought forth, you also _saved _him from becoming a tyrant," Zedd eased, trying in any way possible to alleviate the pain he knew Richard was facing. Richard wiped a hand over his face.

"I still feel so angry…I want to kill her still. I want to make her pay. This…this… I don't even know what to say or do anymore, Zedd. How can I possibly believe Shota was right in doing what she did? How can I? How can I face Kahlan knowing this?" He broke once more in thinking of his wife. How would she react hearing all of this? Kahlan also was ruled by reason, but she was also the mother…she held that child in her womb for at least five months. She would not easily accept the truth as Richard did. Zedd knew it, too.

"I don't know, my boy. I don't know," Zedd stated, defeated. "But I do know that vengeance on Shota for doing what was seemingly the right thing to do is futile. As painful and terrible as it may be; no male confessor child must live," he claimed once more, dropping his hand from Richard's shoulder as the younger man walked over to the book that he threw on the table nearby. His rough fingers trailed the carved title of the cursed book that defined what his son's future would have looked like had he lived. He seemed lost in his thoughts before he spoke.

"Don't ever let Kahlan see this book, Zedd," he whispered, "I don't ever want anyone ever seeing this damned book." He looked back at the older man to just nodded in understanding. They would know that their son would have been dangerous, but would never know the truth of what he would have caused had he remained alive. Zedd would hide the book, hide it from prying eyes that would only be heart-broken if they ever found out.

Richard paced once more, wiping a hand across his face again, calming himself and his emotions. Reason flared through him as did his intelligence. His hand gripped the hilt of the sword and he stared up at Zedd from across the room. "I have to tell Kahlan."

* * *

"So, when are we packing up? When are we leaving to kill this witch woman?" Cara quickly rushed toward Richard as he bounded out of the Keep, following in his trail. Richard huffed in response as he made his way up the stone pathway that led to the palace where he knew Kahlan was waiting for him. She'd been patient with him, allowing him time to read through the prophecies of Shota before heading out, but her patience was growing thin and he knew it. Every time he would come back to bed, she'd be urging him to give up on his futile quest and for them to just go and figure it out on their way there. She had wanted Shota to suffer more than anything. How Richard was going to convince her that it wouldn't be right for them to do so, he had no idea.

Richard turned his head toward the Mord'Sith as he walked, "We're not going anymore," he grumbled. Cara's step faltered slightly, unsure of how to take that answer. She knew beyond a doubt how much hate Richard had for the woman. There must have been a serious reason as to why they weren't going to seek their revenge. Cara nodded in response and followed suit again, not pushing it any further. Whatever Lord Rahl said, she would follow.

* * *

Her hand numbly stroked at her taut stomach subconsciously as she made herself comfortable on the plush red couch. Her eyes were scanning the papers in front of her, but her mind was elsewhere. The emptiness inside her was overwhelming at times and she felt a distant ache every time she entertained the thought of her unborn child. She thought of him everyday, thought of what he would look like now at such a tender age, thought of the connection they would have shared. The fabric of her dress was soft and made her think of what his skin would feel like- gentle and pure. She wondered if he would have had her eyes or Richards, wondered if he would have Richard's tanned skin. She shut her eyes in pain, trying to create a mental image of him, engrave it in her mind, down to his very scent. She let out a soft sigh as a small tear escaped her right eye in thinking of her lost babe. Lost because of Shota.

Her blue eyes shot open once more and were filled with rage at the mention of the witch woman. Kahlan's hand that was on her stomach clenched into a fist in anger. Not even what Jagang had done to her could equal the anger she had for the witch woman…nothing could. She needed her vengeance... for the last few weeks she had allowed herself the pleasure of creating ways in her mind to destroy the Keeper's minion. Torture seemed like the only choice for such a grotesque crime. The woman would be punished…but when?

Kahlan let out a frustrated breath at her under-zealous husband. She often questioned his rationale at times, especially when it came to destroying the one lone woman who had turned their world upside down. She didn't know how long Richard needed to figure out whatever it was he was trying to figure out, but her patience was wearing thin. She'd given him his time, allowed him weeks to study and read to learn the best plan of attack, but she was growing tired of waiting. She'd waited too long, spent too much wasted time waiting on him. Without a doubt she knew if he hadn't figured it out soon, she'd head out on her own.

Her blue eyes once again focused on the sheet of paper in front of her and she had to force herself to concentrate on something else other than the painful memories of their murdered infant.

* * *

He found her in her large sitting room, reading through letters from the lands she governed, overseeing their policies, making sure all were in tact. Her legs were sprawled out over the plush red couch, her white dress flowing easily over the soft fabric. Her elbow was propped up on the arm of the chair and she looked as beautiful as the day he first saw her. The red marks where Jagang had choked her just weeks ago were dissipated now and her neck was once again flawless.

He stopped momentarily, trying with all his will to build the courage within him for what he was about to do to her. She hadn't heard him or seen him yet which bought him some time. His heart was pounding in his chest, his stomach in knots just thinking of how much he was about to hurt her. He couldn't bear to be the one to bring such terrible truths to her, but he had to. She needed to know.

His gaze wandered over her body, stopping briefly at her flat stomach, once protruding with the life force that was growing within her… the life that was so maliciously taken from her; from them. His eyes began to water at the memory of that day and at what he had to say. This was the hardest thing he would ever do. Whether Kahlan would believe him or not he didn't know. Whether she would still love him or not was also in question. He feared both but he had no choice. He took a step closer to her, his boots scuffing against the marble floor. Her blue eyes shot upwards and a small smile formed on her lips when she saw him.

"What are you doing here so early? It's not yet close to dinner time," she sat up straight first before standing to her full height. Her eyes look bewildered as she walked closer to him, "Richard, what's wrong?" she cupped a hand to the side of his face in worry. His gaze lowered, not able to meet her eyes at this time. "Are we ready to go?" her expression turned from concern to vengeful as she spoke, her lips pursed together, ready to take action. Richard grasped her frail hands in his and took a deep breath, readying himself for the storm to come.

"Kahlan," his soft brown eyes finally had the courage to meet hers, "we aren't going after Shota," he stated firmly. Her brows furrowed down to a frown and she stepped back slightly, unsure of what to make of his bold statement. Her eyes were staring at him in wonderment, questioning if he knew what he just said. Her mouth opened as if to say something but then shut again. She shook her head slightly as if trying to shake off what he had said as unintelligible.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course we are! Are you ready? I can have the maids ready our horses and we can be gone before nightfall…" she rambled, turning to pick up some of her things. Richard grabbed her thin wrist, forcing her to stop. Her questioning eyes came to him once more.

"Kahlan," he pulled her over to the chesterfield, "have a seat, please," he ordered and pushed her down gently but forcefully. She looked concerned and slightly frightened as she looked up at him. What was he talking about? Just days before they had both been discussing strategies to destroy Shota and now he was saying they weren't going? Kahlan couldn't rationalize what he was saying to her.

"What's going on, Richard?" she asked, adjusting her position on the couch as he stood over her.

Richard turned away from her eyes, away from her torture he was putting her through. His thoughts were brought back to the day their son had been killed, remembering the terrifying look of absolute horror in her eyes, the pain that destroyed her for months after. He couldn't bear to see that look again; didn't think he would be able to handle it. He wearily ran a hand over his stubble before speaking.

"Kahlan, we're not going to get our revenge on Shota," he started. He could physically feel her tense from behind him, could hear her nails digging into her thighs as the silence lingered between them. He could feel her shooting daggers at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes, eyes that usually so lovingly took him in.

"Excuse me?" her voice was like thunder as she spoke. Her expression was as cold as ice and he knew if he didn't stop her now, he'd get nowhere; he held up his hand to silence her so as he would be able to continue. He hadn't meant it as a form of submission, but rather that he needed to get his point out…he needed her to hear what he had to say first. He waited until he realized she would be silent before continuing. She pursed her lips together again, angrily awaiting his excuse.

"Kahlan," he walked over to her, facing her, his wife, his lover and mother to their dead child. Anger flared through her as he kneeled in front of her, grasping her delicate, tense hands in his, "What Shota did…as cruel and inconceivable as it was…was actually necessary," he grimaced as he saw his words hit her. Her mouth opened in shock, and her eyes went wide. The look of sheer disgust she gave him made his heart break in pieces. She pulled her hands away fiercely from his as she spoke.

"What are you talking about? Do you know what you just said?" her voice was rising heatedly, the truth of what he was saying inundating her. Her face was turning red slightly at his statement and her body was stiff.

Richard stayed put, but kept his eyes lowered as he continued on, "Our son, Kahlan…our Confessor son would have caused unimaginable pain…torture…just terrible, terrible things. What Shota did spared the world from the evil he would have wrought. As malicious and terrible as her actions were, I understand them now. It took me weeks to figure it all out, but Kahlan…our son, no matter how we would have raised him, would have killed thousands. Please understand that," he pleaded with her, his brown eyes were soft as he spoke.

There was a long pause of silence as he waited, kneeling in front of her, at the mercy of her. Kahlan's face distorted in hatred and she stood up in fury, her hot glare on him felt like a thousand burning coals searing through his skin, "I can't believe this," she started, her eyes like stone in sheer malice. He stood up to face her head on. "How can you ever, _ever_ even entertain the idea that our son would ever be that way? How can you stand here in front of me and tell me that our son, our unborn son deserved to die? That Shota was right in slaughtering him before he even had a chance to breathe his first breath of life?! How dare you," she screamed, shoving him, forcefully. Tears began coursing down her cheeks at the rage building within her. She couldn't believe this…couldn't believe that Richard, the father of their child was siding with the beast who had murdered their creation? How could he? She couldn't grasp the reality and couldn't understand the absolute rage she was feeling towards her husband…a foreign feeling to have towards him. Her stomach started to ache slightly and she placed a clenched fist against it, trying to calm the burning pit of rage inside of her.

Richard barely moved at her shove, his voice still calm and gentle, "Believe me, Kahlan, I felt the same. Trust me when I say I wanted so badly not to believe this…not to believe the prophecies that were written about him so many years ago. Please understand I've tried…I've tried to see every loophole. I've tried reading and re-reading passages to prove them wrong somehow, but I can't, Kahlan…I can't," he dropped his head, emotions overwhelming him.

Kahlan stood her ground, even as tears cascaded down her flawless cheeks, "You're a traitor," she whispered maliciously, "a traitor to your own son… your own flesh and blood!" she cried, her fists clutched together tightly.

Richard met her gaze with his, the look he saw there nearly frightened him. She was on the precipice of rage. He could see her teetering on the verge of reaching the Con Dar. He backed up a step, allowing her the space she needed. He could feel the wave of heat radiating from her form and knew Kahlan was losing all sense of restraint.

"No, Kahlan. I'm not. For everything we have fought for, all the lives we sought to save, how could we allow something to live that would destroy all that we had ever worked for?" he questioned, his voice still soft, trying to be the calm voice of reason amongst this chaos. She wouldn't have it.

"Some _thing_?" Kahlan glared, her voice was strained and the look she gave him was dangerous…a warning, "Some _thing?!_" she repeated louder this time, taking a step towards him again.

Richard put his hands up in defense, "Kahlan, I didn't mean it that way and you know it. Please, calm down and let me explain…"

Kahlan's body started convulsing before he could even finish his sentence. He backed up another step knowing he had lost her to the rage. Reasoning with her now would serve no purpose. The burning pit in her stomach ignited ferociously and she could feel the heat scorching through her body from her core. She shook uncontrollably and the ground below him started to shake. His wide eyes turned to her and she let out an unearthly scream that cut him to his very soul. Her wide eyes flowed red in anger and she arched her back, standing taller still, her tears now forgotten, replaced with uncontrollable, vengeful rage. Richard had never seen her Con Dar quite so…powerful. It was terrifying to say the least. He could feel the blue embers of magic around her body sluicing through him, pounding through his already tensed chest. The feel of the Con Dar's magic even just standing this close to her felt like tiny daggers jabbing at his skin.

"Kahlan," he whispered, his hand out in defense once again, "Please…calm down," he spoke quietly. Her blood red eyes came to him. Her head cocked to the side as she slowly walked over to him. He stood his ground, unafraid of her, even in the Con Dar. She moved closer still and he had to take a deep breath from the pain of the magic flowing around her.

"Move," she spoke calmly, her voice held a wicked edge to it. He shook his head, knowing he was between her and the door that led to Shota.

"No. You're not thinking straight. I won't let you pass me," he stated, standing his ground. She stood silently for a moment, taking him in with eyes that no longer were his Kahlan's. The red completely covered them to the point where no white was even visible. Her lips were tightly pressed, her body teetering over reason and anger.

With a cry she grabbed hold of his neck and let her power flow through him. Richard choked with the strength of it racing through his body, down to his spinal cord. It felt like he was burning alive from the power of it; it hurt beyond reason, but he had already been confessed by her many times… her power had no affect on him. Her eyes went wide but narrowed again when she realized he couldn't be confessed. Her hand dropped and she stepped to the side, trying to get around him. He stepped in front of her again, putting his hands on her upper arms.

Her venomous glare came to him again and he could still feel the tingling sensation of her powers coursing through him that it took some effort for him to even lift his arms slightly. "Move," she spoke again, another warning. His brown eyes weren't afraid of her as he spoke.

"No," he answered. That was it. That was all it took. Kahlan's eyes almost glowed red as she screamed and pushed back from him, her hands in fists came at him at once. She was fast, but he was stronger. He grasped hold of her wrists as she went to punch him in the stomach and he twisted them behind her back. She was kicking and pushing, giving him a difficult time of subduing her. He had to push her forward, toppling them both to the hard stone beneath. She grunted with the weight of him falling on top of her and lay there, his legs wrapped around hers, his hands holding her wrists twisted tightly at her back. She tried in vain to push away from his grasp and allowed her power to flow through her, again piercing through his body again and again. He had no idea how many times she tried confessing him, but every time she did, he could feel her resistance fleeting, her body slowly weakening.

They lay there for some time until Richard felt the heat of the Con Dar leaving her form. He felt her tendons finally relax underneath him and knew by the way she was crying that she was back to his Kahlan again. He at last loosened his grip on her and rolled off of her, kneeling on the floor next to her as she came to her senses once more. Her long auburn hair hung over her face and her wrists were red from where he had been forcefully holding her. He felt terrible for having to hurt her like that, but he had no other choice.

She was openly sobbing now, her fingers pawing at the stone beneath her. Her body was shaking from her tears and from the energy she spent in the Con Dar. He wasn't positive if she'd be able to move after, but she seemed all right for now. Richard wanted so badly to comfort her, but knew he shouldn't. Not right now. Kahlan needed to come to terms with this on her own. She was far too angry with him to allow him to even come near her.

Coming to her knees, she calmed herself. She put on her confessor's face, even though tears still flowed freely from her blue eyes. She didn't look at him as she wearily stood, placing a hand on a nearby end table to steady herself. He knew she needed some time. He knew she wouldn't go off on her own to find Shota now that she was out of the Con Dar. If Kahlan was anything it was not stupid. Going after the witch woman alone would mean certain death. Kahlan wouldn't put her life in risk like that. She just needed some time.

She pushed her hair back over her shoulders and turned so that her back was facing him, "I'm going to my bedroom," she spoke, her voice strained. "I do not want you there with me tonight," she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion. Richard swallowed hard and nodded his understanding. Watching her as she made her way out the door, he felt like he could throw up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Destroyed**

She walked straight out of the room, trying in vain to contain her emotions as she flew past Zedd and Cara, ignoring their fruitless attempts to stop her and calm her; Kahlan would not be rationalized with at this time. She needed to think on her own and nobody was going to make her feel any different. Ignoring the servants that bowed as she walked by, she wearily struggled her way up the marble stairs, her hand gripping the railing to help her along the way. How her legs were moving after so much energy was consumed by the Con Dar, she had no idea but didn't care. All she had to do was make it to her room. Her face was stoic and held no emotion as she strolled on, her broken heart pounding in her chest. She could feel eyes on her as she groped at the cool stone wall, holding herself steady. She didn't care. She just needed to get to her bedchamber and get there fast.

Walking through the throng of busy people, her eyes began watering once more, her knees like jelly underneath her skirt, her trembling fingers probing the wall, anchoring her movements until she at least reached her destination.

Finally she was there. With effort, she hauled the massive wooden door open and stepped inside. Pushing the door shut, she at last let her emotions overwhelm her. With a cry, she sunk to the carpeted floor, her back pressed against the solid oak door. Tears flooded her clear blue eyes, trailing down her flawless pale cheek. How could he do this to her? To them? How could he betray her like this? Soft whimpers escaped her lips as she pulled her knees up to her chest, her arms clutching at her stomach which now felt nauseas from over-exerting herself. She was used to feeling alone, but since Richard had come into the picture, she had grown accustomed to him being with her, him supporting her and helping her through things. Now he wasn't. She was back at square one again.

Her room was cold and dark, a reminder of her past before Richard entered her life. The emptiness loomed around her, the ache in her stomach becoming too much to bear. She ached to be held, but by anyone but Richard. She ached for her own mother to comfort her, for her sister…the only other woman who would understand her torment right now. She cried harder thinking of her lost sister. Everyone was dead to her now. She was alone. Putting her head in her hands, she wished for death now. She wished more than anything that Shota would have finished her off along with their dead son. Life wasn't worth living anymore. She was destroyed.

* * *

Richard sat on the stone floor for some time, not able to move quite yet. The enormity of what had just transpired between them threatened to overtake his emotions as well. The pain of her power still flowed through him, but nothing was as painful as knowing of what he had just done to her. He had destroyed her and any trust she had in him. He was Kahlan's only; she had nobody else…and he had betrayed her. He knew she would never again trust him. Maybe in time, but for now, she hated him. She couldn't even look at him anymore. His stomach was churning at the thought and at the pain he had caused her. He had never seen Kahlan so out of control…not that he could blame her. He himself would never understand the bond between a mother and their child. To try was futile. Kahlan would never forgive him for this…he knew it.

His knees began to ache from kneeling on the hard floor beneath him, so he stood up. He wiped a hand across his face, wiping the remnants of tears away, trying to get a hold of himself before leaving the room. This would be a long week.

He opened the large wooden door and stepped out, only to be met by Cara and Zedd's grim faces. They had obviously sent the guards off, standing nearby, but far enough to avoid them overhearing anything that transpired between the Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor. Richard had never looked so defeated in his life. Zedd wrapped an arm around his grandson and Cara put an understanding hand on his bicep. He ran a tired hand through his hair and looked up at his grandfather.

"I need to…" he swallowed hard and tried again to find his voice, "I need some time alone," he whispered, his eyes lowering to the stone ground, "Cara could you please…just make sure Kahlan's all right?" he questioned, his brown eyes not willing to meet hers. Cara took in a deep breath and nodded, turning in the direction Kahlan had gone in. Zedd's concerned gaze rested upon Richard as she walked off.

"Are you all right?" he questioned, concern in his hazel gaze. Richard pursed his lips together as he stared out down the hall. He nodded silently.

"I will be," he whispered and gave Zedd a weak smile. Zedd nodded in understanding and allowed his grandson to walk off, leaving him to his own thoughts. Tonight was going to be a tough one for the both of them. He knew they were strong enough and would work through things. It just all depended on time.

* * *

She was sitting on the stone floor by the fire, staring into the hot flames, her tears now dried on her cheeks, her thoughts consumed with the plaguing torment of her husband and lost child. Not only now had she lost her child, but now the only man she would ever love. She couldn't comprehend fully what Richard had said to her. She didn't know if he understood what he was saying…was he spelled into saying such things? The look on Zedd and Cara's face as she exited the room told her otherwise…it was something they all knew.

Kahlan sucked in a deep breath and winced at the lingering pain within her stomach. The emotion of the day crippled her resolve, and her clenching her abdomen in sorrow had now begun to take its toll. Long strands of raven hair fell across her face, the only ounce of comfort she had currently. The only form of comfort she would allow. Her delicate fingers traced a stone necklace Richard had found for her in the Keep only days before. The small sapphire stone was encompassed by tiny white diamonds, surrounding the already beautiful stone, illuminating the magnificence of such a piece of artwork. Richard had told her it reminded him of her and that if it were to be around anyone's neck, it would have to be hers. She vividly remembered him placing the small necklace over her head, tracing it with his fingers, pressing gentle kisses along her neckline as he did so. She remembered their passionate love making that night, remembered feeling every ounce of his love for her within that one night alone.

She gripped the hard stone in her hand and shut her eyes in pain, another lone tear escaping her red-rimmed eyes. She turned and threw the necklace across the room, not interested in being reminded of Richard's half-hearted love. If he loved her as much as he claimed, he would not have done as he had done. Angrily she wiped the wayward tear from her face and gripped her knees to her chest tightly, her eyes narrowing in on the fire pit in front of her when she heard a knock at her door. She didn't bother to answer, knowing whoever was foolish enough to knock at a time like this obviously didn't realize what was going on between her and her foolish husband. She was startled to hear the door open and close but made no attempts to acknowledge who had just entered the room.

The light from her massive windows was dissipating as the sun began disappearing behind the hills and valleys that made up Aydindril. The room was lit only by the firelight which heightened the devastated mood she was already in. She could hear the sound of leather squeaking as the Mord'Sith made her way over to the broken Confessor.

Kahlan again didn't acknowledge her, opting instead to continue her stare into the deep fires in front of her. Cara's leather creaked as she sat beside the other woman, spreading her legs out in front of her to sit in a more comfortable position. How she managed to move in that leather outfit was beyond Kahlan's comprehension, but she managed.

They sat in still silence for some time before Cara spoke aloud, not attempting to make eye contact with the angered Mother Confessor, "I understand what you're going through, to a degree," she simply stated, her blue eyes locked dead straight ahead. Kahlan's puffy red eyes turned to her in shock; shock that Cara for once admitted to actually understanding something other than battle tactics and shock that Cara actually was trying to help.

Cara didn't look at Kahlan as she continued, "When Lord…when Darken Rahl had his way with us, I became impregnated," she licked her lips as she continued, "when he found out, he beat me senseless until he knew I had miscarried." Kahlan's wide eyes took in the woman before her…a woman who now shared something with her she never thought would. "For years I plotted in my mind how I could get vengeance…deciphered plans and plots to kill the bastard," she sat back on her hands and crossed her one leg over the other, "but those plans I could never carry out...then again, once Lord Rahl came around I didn't have to. Fortunately for me, he took care of the rotten pig for me," she finally cast a glance over at Kahlan. They her shared a long look of understanding before Cara finally looked away. "Like I said, I understand what you're going through," she whispered, her voice full of more emotion Kahlan had ever heard from her before. She took a deep breath and spoke again, "Lord Rahl will never understand it. Nor will the Wizard. A bond between a mother and a child can never be tempered by reason, no matter how much it makes sense," she dared to cast a side-long look at Kahlan at her last words. She could see Kahlan flinch slightly but continued on anyway, "Your pain is justified, Mother Confessor, as is your anger," she let out a breath, "just don't let it rule you, or you'll die a very bitter woman." She stated lastly. Kahlan swallowed hard, trying not to allow the Mord'Sith's reasoning to cloud her rage. She had a right to be angry, of course she did. She did understand the dangers of a male confessor as well. However she still couldn't allow her hurt to be tempered quite yet. This was something that would take time, if not years to heal. Reason right now did not make sense to her.

Cara stood finally and walked towards the door once more. When she heard the wooden door shut behind her, Kahlan once again buried her face in her hands and let loose more tears. This pain, she knew, would never end.

* * *

He sat in silence at his desk in the room they designated as his office. Candles were lit around the room offering a warming hue to the cool night air of the castle. He couldn't concentrate on anything else but Kahlan and what he had done to her. Zedd had given him his space which he was severely grateful for, but he didn't know how much longer he could handle this. The pain of watching as he broke the woman he loved more than life it self's heart was unbearable for him. His stomach was clenched so tightly, the muscles were aching. All he wanted to do was to run to the room next to him, grab her and comfort her. He had never seen her in so much pain before…all because of him. Tears ran freely off of his muscular jaw and he had to remind himself why he had to do what he had done. She would understand it…she had to; eventually. If she didn't, he didn't know what he would do without her. Kahlan was his reason for existence. If she wouldn't have him, living would be pointless. He stood up from his desk and walked over to hearth, placing an arm on the mantle as he looked down into the fire crackling. For hours he sat and listened to her cry, his office conveniently located next to their room. He tormented himself, pressing his ear against the wooden door that separated the rooms, listening silently to her cries of torment. It took all his will not to tear through that door and hold her. But he couldn't…she didn't want him right now.

Pain of what he had done to her crushed his heart, threatening to overwhelm him once again. Pain of actually siding with the evil witch of a woman who had taken their only child from them…a child that never even had the opportunity to draw a breath of life; however necessary it was, it still killed him just thinking about it. With Kahlan completely broken on the other side of the door reminded him of just months before when she lay helpless on the dirt ground, completely incapacitated by her emotions…and now here he was bringing all of that hurt out of her once again. He didn't know if this torment would ever end.

His teeth were clenched as he strained to listen to her on the other side of the wall. It was finally silent. It had to be after midnight by now and he was grateful she had finally allowed herself some rest. With all her power spent in the Con Dar that day and all the emotional stress, he knew she was exhausted. He was, too, but couldn't sleep. Not with knowing what he had done.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the door separating the rooms. He had to see her…if not to touch her, but just to see that she was physically all right, that she was warm, that she was comfortable. With ease, he carefully pushed the heavy door open. Slowly, he stepped inside the pitch-black room lit only by the remaining embers of the fire. With a frown he carefully tip-toed over, past their bed towards the fireplace. As quietly as he could, he put some more kindling to the pit and re-lit some flint, sparking the fireplace once more and filling the room once again with heat and warmth. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced in the direction of his wife, sleeping peacefully, curled up in a ball wearing nothing but her white nightgown. His heart melted as he approached her closer, seeing her tear-stained face and noticing the way her arms were tightly clutching at her abdomen. He gently sat on the bed, careful not to disturb her, knowing that she was a heavy sleeper anyway, and sat with his head against the headboard. The moment he neared her, she stirred slightly and cuddled up against his leg, his warmth. The sight pained him knowing tomorrow she'd want to be as far away from him as humanly possible. Fresh tears threatened his brown eyes and he had to suck in a breath to banish them away. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. Not right now.

His gentle hand slowly ran down her long locks of raven hair, careful not to wake her. Her beautiful face looked spirit-like in the dimly-lit room and she shivered slightly as a soft breeze whistled through her open vent. He pulled the blanket further up her bare shoulders, hoping beyond hope that she would forgive him. He didn't know what he would do if he could never be with her again, even just holding her. He wanted so badly to wrap her in his arms, to hold her close to his body and just forget about everything but that wasn't reality…This was. His arms felt heavy and he rested his head back against the board, unable to look down at her any longer.

He sat there until the sun began to rise and realized she would be waking soon. Slowly he maneuvered himself out of the bed and out the door once more, back to his world of torment.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of a door shutting. The warmth she once felt was suddenly gone and she felt the emptiness seep in again as she awoke, remembering the night's events from before. Her blue eyes squinted against the sunlight seeping through the windows and she numbly stretched out on the massive bed, her fingers pawing the sheets beneath her. She stopped, a frown on her face as her fingers touched the sheets beside her which should have been cool. Compared to the rest of the bed that she hadn't slept on, it was warm, as if someone had been in there with her.

She frowned and sat up, knowing exactly who had been there. She wanted to be mad at him…wanted to run to his office where she knew he just snuck out into and scream at him for not respecting her wishes to be alone but she couldn't. A pang of guilt for the way she was treating him coursed through her veins but she quickly pushed the feelings aside. This was not something easily forgiven. Kahlan needed time. She would ignore his disregard for her wishes for now; but if he pushed her again…

With a heavy-laden sigh, she pushed the covers off of her and headed for the wash basin. If anything would help clear her head of the pounding headache that threatened to overwhelm her, it was a nice warm bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anger**

He was getting really tired of her ignoring him. It had been nearly two weeks since their last actual conversation – well, he wasn't sure if he could call it an actual conversation. The argument they had seemed to have destroyed any ounce of a relationship they had...all because of Shota and their deceased child.

He sucked in a breath as she entered the dining room for breakfast. He hadn't slept in days and it seemed as though she hadn't either. She briefly glanced at him before taking a seat at the table and taking a sip of the hot tea placed in front of her. He rolled his eyes, waiting for this brutal fight to end, he knew Kahlan needed her time but it had been two weeks now. He had hoped she'd at least be willing to talk to him about it by now. He thought he at least deserved that.

He was getting really tired of sleeping on his office floor; he knew there were hundreds of rooms at the palace, but did not want to be far from Kahlan had she needed him or actually called for him. He knew it was wishful thinking, particularly at this point, but he had to be available to her...plus he had to protect her. He knew the guards that stood outside her door were good but to Richard, nothing was good enough to protect his Confessor.

His gaze never left hers as she stood prepared to take her tea and drink it elsewhere when Richard stood up as well. He might as well face it now; he didn't want to prolong this torment any longer, "Kahlan," he stated, his eyes taking in the staff around them who seemed to take the hint. It seemed as though everyone in the damn palace felt the distance between them. Kahlan hadn't even tried to hide her displeasure with him and at times went out of her way to actually avoid crossing paths with him in the halls. He knew it was childish, and it was well-past the time to discuss it. She had to give him that respect.

Kahlan looked at him coolly, her expression like iron. The servants made their way out of the room and shut the door behind them so that Kahlan and Richard were left alone in the massive dining hall, "what?" she spoke, her voice like ice. Richard sighed and manoeuvred around the table, taking his place just feet in front of her, meeting her angered gaze.

"We need to talk about this," he spoke calmly, his brown eyes softened at the clear hurt that was evident in her clear, blue eyes. Kahlan's brow furrowed.

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied, placing her mug down and crossing her arms across her chest. Richard ran a frustrated hand through his dishevelled brown hair. His five o'clock shadow was beginning to grow and irritate his skin but he hadn't had the time or the care to shave it. He was far too worried for Kahlan. His heart began pounding in his chest as he brought up the topic they both had been avoiding.

"You and I both know that that is not true," he said, his voice full of love. A glimpse of disquiet flashed across her eyes but was quickly dispelled by anger. Richard pressed on, hoping they would at least resolve some aspect of this feud. "Kahlan," he stepped closer to her, "I know I've hurt you...I know you don't understand the reasoning to us not going after Shota but this," he took her hand up in his with newfound encouragement, "this between us cannot continue. This anger is driving a wedge between us. Kahlan, I love you beyond reasoning and I'm so sorry that I hurt you...but I need you to understand that what I do, I do for us." He whispered, taking note of how tears began building up in her beautiful azure eyes.

She was silent for a moment, allowing him to be this close to her – closer than he had been for what seemed like months. Her hand in his was icy cold and Richard had never seen her looking so pale. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her petite form, to pull her to him and comfort her, make up for all the hurt he had caused her. She looked thinner and realized she hadn't been eating much either; his heart was stricken with guilt and worry for her. He just wished she would see the truth of what he had to say. Her unafraid eyes came to his once more and she stubbornly pulled her hand away from his.

"Love, is that what you call it?" she questioned, stepping back from him, "You betrayed me and you call that love?!" her voice began to get heated.

Richard's eyes came up to hers. She was still refusing to see the truth in it. Richard had tried to be calm with her, tried to reason with her, but she would have none of it. He needed to be tougher...she needed to understand.

"No Kahlan, I have not betrayed you. You may see it as that, but I have definitely not betrayed you. How do you think I feel? Not only have I lost a son but now I'm losing you again!" he spoke up, his voice also becoming a little more heated than he would have liked. "Your stubborn refusal to see the reality of what is is honestly becoming ridiculous, Kahlan. You're the one who told me yourself that we needed to sacrifice Dennee's son and yet here you are denying that Shota taking ours was necessary. You're being a hypocrite, Kahlan!" He stated, again louder than he intended. Kahlan staggered back a step and looked at him in shock.

"You bastard," she whispered, "You bastard!" she cried out louder this time, her words cutting through to his heart, "You have no idea, NO IDEA what your betrayal has done. And you now have the nerve to come to me and tell me that it is I who is in the wrong?! How dare you! Richard Rahl I thought I knew you. Now I see how deadly wrong I was," she turned and faced the door, placing a hand on the knob, "I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, Richard," she whispered, "but for now, I'll be damned if I ever look at you again." Opening the massive door, she slammed it behind her casting a loud echoe throughout the massive room, leaving Richard alone once again.

He shut his eyes against the pain of her words and put a hand to the table as he fell into a chair nearby. With an angered cry, he kicked at the chair in front of him and sent it spiralling across the room, the legs splintering at the impact. He didn't know if what Kahlan said was how she truly felt or if it was just her anger speaking...either way it hurt him to the core. He could barely breathe knowing what he now knew...she hated him.

* * *

As soon as she said those words she regretted it. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but he was being far too callous for her liking. Did he even realize the pain this had caused? His decision to not seek revenge was eating her up. How could he make that decision without her?

She paused her angered stride, once again ignoring the servants who bristled past her. Why should his decision affect her? She was, after all, the Mother Confessor. If she didn't agree with the Lord Rahl's reasoning why would she have to stand by him? She controlled the Midlands...she could do whatever she wished.

But he was her husband and she had to respect him, regardless of how foolish he was being. He would be angry with her, that's for sure. But she wouldn't be doing it for him... she would be doing it for their child. She momentarily put a hand on her stomach, her resolve hardening. She began to walk again and took little notice to her surroundings when a strong grip grasped her upper arm and hurled her around the bend. She gasped at the grip and thought to grab her daggers, but she was stopped when she stared up into the wise, old face of her husband's grandfather.

Zedd looked tired as well...tired of all the fighting and pain that had transpired between his granddaughter and grandson. He wanted peace once more and needed for her to see the truth of what was. Richard clearly wasn't the one to do it, so he figured he may be the only other one who could. If nothing else, he could say he at least tried.

"Kahlan," he spoke tenderly, releasing the tight grip he had on her arm, "I know how difficult this must be for you two," he started. Kahlan rolled her eyes and stepped back from him as well.

"Seriously, Zedd? First from him and now you?" she questioned, tears in her eyes once again, "No, I won't have it," she turned and began walking away from him.

Zedd lurched forward, trying to grapple with her, "Kahlan, wait! You have to understand..." he stopped talking when he realized she had already turned the corner and was out of ear shot. He sighed and turned towards the dining hall where he knew his grandson would be. Tentatively he walked over and prepared himself again for another day of this endless torture.

* * *

She stayed in her room the most of the day, locking her door behind her, ignoring the officials and servants as they knocked at her door. She had no time for them, no care. She knew what she needed to do. As soon as the sun went down, she went to work packing some items in her pack, hoping to be gone before sunrise. She peeked outside her bedroom window, knowing fully she wouldn't be able to get out that way. She was secretly grateful for the hidden passageway the former Mother Confessor had installed in the room years back and knew that would be her exit. Richard was the only other person who knew of it and he expected her to be sulking in their room all night long. But she wouldn't. She was done with sulking. It was now time to take action. If he wasn't going to, than she would.

Grasping her daggers she shoved them into her boots. Taking another momentary glance outside, she knew she would need a cloak, not only for the weather, but in order to make it out of Aydindril unnoticed. She packed her clothes quickly and made her way over to her night stand. Her heart stilled to a stop as she took a glance at the necklace Richard had given her. She frowned as she grasped it in her delicate hand, knowing she had thrown it weeks before across her stone floor...She shook her head, one of the servant girls must have put it back. She let it go from her grasp and took one last look at it.

Richard would never understand why she had to do what she had to do; he thought he could comprehend, but he couldn't. He had lost his ability to think rationally and though he continuously told her it was she who had been acting irrational, she knew it was truly him. How else could she explain his lack of remorse for their unborn child? How else could he have so carelessly disregarded the life that was lost? She was standing up for the life they had created and he was denying her that right.

She loved Richard more than anything in the world; she didn't think she would ever love anything as much as she loved her him, but when she felt that child move inside of her...she couldn't even describe the feelings that welled within her. Richard would never understand that. Ever. Swallowing her emotions, Kahlan stood and threw the cloak over her head. With a lit lantern she made her way over to the tapestry-laden walls and whispered the ancient words needed for the wall to open. She felt the cool breeze of the dark stony hallway as it creaked open, the sound of it resonating throughout the room. Kahlan turned back and looked at the door to the office where she knew Richard was. Her heart ached to go to his room and beg him to come with her, destroy the woman who had destroyed them. She ached for him to hold her, to comfort her; but yet she didn't. She found her anger once again burning inside of her once more and turned back to the secret passageway. Taking a step into the hall, she took one last look to his room before the stone wall closed behind her.

* * *

He awoke with a start; something was terribly wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and he had a layer of sweat covering his brow. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was panting heavily. Sitting up from the hard floor, he looked to the door to his and Kahlan's room. Throwing the covers off of him, he ran for the room and threw open the door; the room rang with silence. Kahlan's bed looked un-touched and the fireplace had not been lit all night. He ran a hand through his hair and bolted for the door to the hallway.

Running into the hall, he immediately went for the guards that were suppose to patrol her room. Gripping the big man's shirt in his fist, Richard pulled him close, "Where is the Mother Confessor?!" he hissed. The man's green eyes look bewildered as he looked to the other patrolman.

"What do you mean? We've been here all night? The Mother Confessor has not yet left her chambers!" he stated, looking terrified at being at the mercy of Lord Rahl's hands. Richard released his grip and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's gone..dear spirits she's gone," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

It really was far too easy getting out of the palace. She did have an advantage, mind you; the secret tunnel brought her to the outskirts of the city, away from the hustle and bustle of busy trade city. Still, she didn't think it would be that easy for her. Not like she was complaining, mind you. It wouldn't do to have half her city griping at how the Mother Confessor tried escaping but failed to do so.

The morning air was cool; a little too cool for her liking. Kahlan pulled the cloak tighter around her face, shielding it as she walked through the trails she had travelled down many times before. Soon Richard would wake up and find that she wouldn't be in her room. Soon he'd be out looking for her with a league of soldiers, searching the rough terrain trying in vain to convince her to come back and not take vengeance on the merciless witch woman she so loved to hate. But it would be pointless for them to do so; she'd only escape again. Her mind was set and there was no going back. Shota would die and it would be by Kahlan's hands.

Richard had made it very clear to her that he had no interest in fighting for their dead child. He'd given up on him...given up on them. Seems everyone in the damned palace had. She was his mother...the only thing he had and she had let him die. Shota would not get away with this, prophecy or not. It was only right. If it took her life it didn't matter; her life was nothing compared to her defenceless child.

Taking another step, she pushed her hood back to look out over Aydindril one last time before taking her quest. Her blue eyes scanned the crammed buildings, overlooked the broad landscape. She had to squint to see the palace in the distance, but she could make it out. She'd need to go off path soon enough. Richard was an amazing tracker. But he had taught her well. She had learned a lot of valuable tools while being so close with the Seeker for so long; one of those tools was how to cover your tracks. "Thank you, Richard," she whispered to herself, thanking him for helping her escape, though it was to his detriment.

Turning her back to her city, the place she had called home for so long, she headed out towards the dark forest before her, knowing full well that this could possibly be her last trek... and it would be worth it.

* * *

"She's purposely taking her time, walking in circles to throw me off," Richard stated to the crew behind him. Standing up to his full height, he let out an angry breath, running his hands through his thick hair in frustration. "I should not have taught her about tracking," he mentally chided himself. Cara rolled her eyes and leaned her hip against a large oak tree.

"Look, she's heading for Shota. We know she's heading for Shota. Let's just head for Agadan Reach and maybe we can beat her there...cut her off before she does anything stupid," she stated, her right hand placed surreptitiously on her hip. Zedd looked to Cara, then back at Richard.

"She's a woman on a war-path to end the life of a witch woman. Either way we have to be careful. If she goes into Con Dar, Cara or me could be lost in an instant," Zedd added, casually picking some berries from a nearby bush as he spoke. Richard nodded and looked out into the forest. He'd been tracking her for nearly a week now. She'd almost be there and so would he had he been alone.

Richard glanced out over the three soldiers that stood beside Cara and Zedd, ready and willing to do anything the Lord Rahl asked. He sighed heavily and turned back towards his comrades, "You're right," he said. Zedd nodded his agreement, "That's why I'll go alone from here. You two follow behind and meet us there. But from now on, I go alone."

Cara straightened, "You are stupider than you look," she muttered under her breath, "Do you honestly think we're going to let you take off on your own?"

Richard gave her a hard look, "It wasn't a question, Cara. It was an order. I'm going on my own from here on out. You can meet me there, but you guys are only slowing me down!"

Cara snorted back a laugh, "I refuse to obey that order," she crossed her arms under her breasts and gave him a defiant glare. Zedd sighed and dropped the handful of berries he had picked into his bag.

"My boy, I understand your frustration and fear over Kahlan being gone, but you cannot honestly think it best for you to go off on your own like she has? Be reasonable here. You are the leader of D'Hara – there are many people out there who would love to have your head atop their mantle. There are still armies of men out there that have sworn on their mother's graves to kill you. Going off on your own is erratic and completely foolish. I'm afraid I must agree with Cara," he said, regretting the words as they came out.

Richard looked towards the direction of Kahlan's tracks and looked back towards his grandfather and friend. He licked his lips nervously, contemplating the words that were just spoken to him. No. There was no other way, "Zedd, I love you. You're my grandfather and I respect your opinion. But this is my wife I'm talking about here. My wife that is about to throw herself at the mercy of a witch woman who is not too fond of Confessors. So, with all due respect, I can't listen to your advice," he gripped the hilt of his sword in his hand as he looked out again towards her tracks, "I'm going. You can follow behind me, but I won't wait for you to catch up. She's the most important thing in the world to me and I will not stand by and let her get killed. I'm wasting time standing here and arguing with you. I don't have time for this. Follow me if you wish, but like I said, I will not wait up for you," he stated as he turned and headed into the dark brush. Zedd looked to Cara who rolled her eyes and muttered obscenities under her breath as she took off after him. Zedd shook his head, plopped one last berry in his mouth before following suit, the guards in tow behind him. These decisions were going to put him in an early grave.

* * *

She slowed her pace as she realized she must have been getting close to the Reach. The forest around her seemed less lush and the red and orange leaves on the trees reminded her of her dark purpose. She also felt the air was a tad...thicker. Kahlan was finding it almost difficult to breathe in the thickness of the air as it encompassed her fully.

She was exhausted, dirty and hungrier than she thought she could ever be. She barely stopped to sleep let alone worry about the other necessities of life. She had a purpose to fulfill... a dark promise she had vowed to herself and her unborn child that was now at the mercy of the spirits. She forced her eyes to open wider, scanning the landscape in front of her. Shota was known for her theatrics and Kahlan wasn't about to let herself get caught in her twisted little games. She came for one reason and one reason alone. Not even Shota would stop her.

Stepping over the large, odd-shaped fallen tree-trunks, she began to have the eerie feeling of someone's presence, watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and for the first time she realized there was absolutely no breeze. The air, the trees, everything was completely silent. Kahlan stopped momentarily to try and make out the sound of a flying bird, or a nearby stream, anything to give way to life somewhere nearby. There was nothing but utter complete silence.

She shook it off and continued her journey; it did not matter. Shota had killed her child. She would kill Shota. Everything else was insignificant. She felt the anger surge through her once again and embraced it, welcomed it anew. She breathed the magic within her, welcomed the rage that coursed through her veins. She could feel Shota was close...could sense the danger. Those with magic often did. She had to act fast. Shota was clever, but Kahlan was more powerful. Shota had the advantage of this being her home, but Kahlan had the passion, the thirst for blood. Kahlan also forfeited her life for this perilous journey. Her life was meaningless now. Her child was gone. She desired to be set free of the agony she faced on a daily basis, the guilt of not being more alert. Today she would embrace her revenge, revel in it.

Clenching her fists, Kahlan was about to take one more step when her body froze completely in place. Kahlan grunted against the force and tried squirming out of the magical grip that held her in place. Her blue eyes darted about, searching for the cause of her predicament. Shota appeared, seemingly out of thin air and gracefully walked towards the younger woman standing stone-still in front of her. Though there was no wind, her long, silken dress still blew and fluttered around her legs as she walked. Her face bore no sense of anger or fear, but more empathy. "My, my, Mother Confessor, seems your plan wasn't as thoroughly thought out as you originally intended," she stated, reaching a hand out to touch Kahlan's smooth face. Kahlan's eyes narrowed in absolute loathing. "Foolish child," she whispered, her breath smelled of roses, "so you've come to take your revenge on me then?" Kahlan tried pushing past of the magic but she couldn't. Her jaw was suddenly able to move.

"You know I have so let me free so we can have a fair fight," she spat, her anger raging through her like a broken dam. Shota shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"Fight? I don't wish to fight you, Mother Confessor. I wish to enlighten you on your ignorant ways," she walked past her and stared off into the barren forest land, "even your foolish husband was able to realize the reasons for my actions yet you," she turned her head back at Kahlan, "you refuse to believe the truth of the monster that once grew inside of you."

Kahlan felt the anger boil up again, "That monster was my child! An innocent child with no chance of a future because of you!"

"No!" Shota shot back angrily, "I saved the world from the mass destruction your bastard child would have wrought. Your ignorance is tiring me, Mother Confessor," she glared heatedly at her; "your selfish needs and inability to face reality would have caused this world to diminish, understand me? You're lucky I even let you live, knowing full well that you would have allowed it to happen!"

Kahlan looked away from Shota's almond eyes, towards her feet, "you proclaim your 'predictions' to be truth yet the future can be changed, Shota. Without any other solution you cowardly attack my child and I when we were completely defenceless. How do you sleep at night knowing that you destroyed an innocent little baby, a child all because of something you dreamed up of, something that could easily have been changed?" Kahlan raged on.

Shota gave her a stern as she snapped her fingers. Before her and before Kahlan appeared a large silver bowl, filled to the brim with water. "The only way of changing what could have happened was to kill him before he took his first breath," she said quietly to Kahlan, "Since you refuse to believe me, I must show you the truth of my words. Your husband was too scared to let you see the truth, but I am not, Mother Confessor. You need to know." Waving her hand over the pool of water, she chanted something under her breath. Kahlan, slightly confused, looked down into the bowl, her head the only part of her body she was able to use. Tears welled up in her blue eyes as she stared at the little boy that appeared in the water below her. His hair was brown and shaggy like Richards, his eyes as blue as the sky above. She had to suck back the sob that threatened to escape as she saw Richard chasing after him, tickling him, watching his chubby face as he giggled and squirmed away from his father's grasp.

"This is what you want me to see? A happy family? You wish to torture me more now?" Kahlan cried, her tears coursing down her cheeks. Shota shushed her and pointed to the pool below. Kahlan obliged, the anger still evident on her features. It had changed now. The little boy – their child- was older now. At least eight years old. She was there watching, smiling proudly in the background as Richard and him were play-fighting. She couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep across her face when she saw how great of a father Richard was, though she never really doubted him. The smile began to falter as she saw how aggressive their son began to be with his mock sword. Richard scolded him briefly and she gasped as her child – their child - dropped the play sword and grabbed Richard by the throat. She could see her face contort in the background as she watched and began running towards them. Before she could get to them, he had confessed Richard. Kahlan stood watching numbly as she watched Richard stand and run his sword directly through her. She turned her head away as their son then ordered his own father to stab himself with the Sword of Truth. Within mere seconds, she and Richard were laying on the floor in a pool of their own blood with their child standing over them. She turned her head away in disgust.

"I don't wish to see anymore," she whispered through clenched teeth. Shota gave her a look.

"Oh, but there's more...much more," she stated. Kahlan grunted as her head was forced back down to look into the murky water beneath her. He was older now. At least in his twenties and was as handsome as Richard was. He stood tall over the mass of people beneath what looked to be a completely destroyed Aydindril. She sucked back a sob as she recognized each and every individual that stood beneath him as being confessed. He had confessed the whole city. A wail escaped her throat as he ordered them all to fight to the death while he went back inside his palace, the maids she so dearly loved complete slaves to his ruling. She cried harder at the harem of women he had collected and the amount of children, his children, he had slaughtered as he wished to be the only Confessor alive. The palace was a disaster and he relished in killing. She could see his wicked grin across his face as he had villagers brought in to be slaughtered in front of him for sport. She nearly vomited at his complete lack of regard for anything but himself. He was a tyrant. A wicked, cruel tyrant.

Shutting her eyes, she allowed the tears to run free, "No more, Shota. Please, no more," she begged, wishing beyond anything that it wasn't true. Her heart broke at watching that and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Richard had seen the exact same thing and was only trying to protect her from ever seeing that. She cried all the harder knowing that she believed Shota. She hated herself, despised herself even at considering the evil woman's proclamation to be true.

"You see now, child?" Shota stated as the bowl disappeared in front of her, "you think me so cruel now, knowing what I have seen?" she questioned. Kahlan didn't answer. She turned her head as she tried to get a hold of her emotions, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. What was she to do now? She came to murder a woman who murdered her unborn child who was only trying to protect the world from the destruction her child would bring. Richard had seen it, Zedd had seen it. Now she had seen it. It was still so hard to believe. There had to have been another way.

"There could have been another way," she pleaded. Shota cut her off.

"No. My way was the only way. Had you allowed the child to live, it would have had to have died and killing it when it had already taken a breath of life was more cruel than killing it while it still grew inside of you," she stated, stepping closer to the broken woman in front of her. Kahlan didn't respond, but could only look away as more tears poured down her face.

"You came here to seek your revenge, Kahlan," Shota stated. Lifting her hands, she released her from the magical bounds that held her stone still. Kahlan relaxed her muscles as the grip around her ceased and she was once again able to move, "Take it. Just know that I will protect myself and if you die along the process, it's on you. Be warned I will not go gentle on you out of pity. You came to my home threatening me. I will protect my own in any way I can," she lifted her head, "I would strongly suggest you turn and leave now before you allow harm to come to the child that's growing inside your womb now. I wouldn't want to have to kill the future leader of D'Hara and the Midlands, but if you attack me, you leave me no choice," she lifted an eyebrow.

Kahlan's wide eyes came to Shotas, "What did you say?" she questioned, her brow furrowed.

Shota smiled a small smile, "the child that grows inside you. If you're willing to put your life on the line, your daughter's life on the line to seek revenge for the child that would have destroyed the world, then I will have no choice but to defend myself and kill you. I will not relish in it as I honestly detest the idea of harming another child, but I will have no choice as I wish to live," she claimed again. Kahlan took a step back and placed a hand over her stomach.

"I'm...with child?" she gasped out, new tears forming in her eyes. Not tears of malice, not tears of anger, but tears of joy. Shota stood silently, watching as Kahlan formed it all together in her head. She'd been travelling for weeks and didn't even realize that she hadn't had her moon cycle in nearly two months. Her heart that was so completely broken before suddenly began to mend at the idea of another child. Her child. Richard's child. She couldn't hold back the small laugh that escaped her lips, but was cut short when she realized where she was. Before she could say anything to Shota, do anything to Shota, she was gone. Kahlan glanced around the forest, searching for any sighting of her but found none. Letting out a deep breath, calming her pounding heart, she silently thanked the good spirits and headed back in the direction she came from. She finally understood. It would still take some time to heal, but she understood why everything happened the way it did. She needed to find Richard.


End file.
